


"Vacation" my ass

by GooeyBugs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, Underage - Freeform, im really sorry you guys, omg so gay, tony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyBugs/pseuds/GooeyBugs
Summary: Peter has to go stay at Tony's for a while. The billinare has something that makes the boys face flush. WORK IN PROGRESS





	1. The Car Ride

Spiderman had been working under Tony Stark for a while now. After the Vulture incident, the two became quite close. And right now, Peter was bouncing with nervous energy as he sat on the worn couch in his aunt's house. "Alright, so you got all your stuff?" May cooed. "Ya know, you're going to have to go 4 days without seeing me. You think you're capable of that?" May teased. "Yes, I have my stuff, and I promise I'll be fine."  
Peter was waiting for Tony to pick him up-may was going on a trip and didn't want to leave him alone that long. She still wasn't super comfortable with Tony, but it was the best she could do for now. A honk from outside pulled May from her thoughts. "Okay sweetie, be good! Dont set anything on fire!" Peter gave her a peck on the cheek and raced out the door.  
Peter, being an introvert, did get shy around others, but he could cope. However, anytime he was around Tony, Peter felt loads insecure and shy. Something about him made Peters cheeks red as a tomato. But he refused to make this awkward. Peter was going to just hang out with his new friend, and he WAS NOT gonna be weird.  
"Hey kiddo!" A warm voice greeted Peter as he opened the door to the imensly expensive car. He tossed his duffle bag in the back and slid into the front seat. "Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter felt a warmth as he smiled at Tony, mixing with the nervousness in his stomach. "I was expecting Happy to pick me up," Peter said, struggling to make conversation as Tony started the car. "What, you dissipointed?" Tony chuckled, pulling out from in front of the apartment. "What, no, no, no! Of course not I was just-" Tony reached out and put a finger to the kids lips. "Relax. I was joking. Don't be so formal." Tony removed his finger and focused on the road.  
Peter of course, was now incredibly red, and shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry, Mr. Stark," he squeaked. "Jesus kid. You gotta relax, okay? The name is Tony, not Mr. Stark." Tony briefly glanced over at the kid, who looked like he was about to crumble from the embarasment.


	2. Home

They got to the manor at around 10, Peter was exhausted and just wanted to crash. He had a lot on his mind, too. "Alrighty, let me show you to your room. You look beat, Peter. Do you need anything?" Peter smilies sleepily at Tony. "Sleep, please." Peters nervousness imdeatly melted away when he heard Tony laugh.  
The manor was huge. He was walked upstairs to his gigantic room, with a king sized bed and a built in bathroom. The bathroom shocked peter- it had a HUGE bathtub and those fancy toliets you only see in Korea. "Well, there you go Pete. I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need me. Make yourself at home!" Tony turned and left the room, humming a happy tune. As tired as he was, Peter really wanted to shower. Or bathe, perhaps. He smiled, looking at the huge, pristine bathroom. 

SMUT STARTS HERE 

Peter could feel all his muscles relax as he slid into the warm water. He hummed contentedly as he rested his head back and closed his eyes. But just as peter began to relax, his mind began to wander. How Tony had called him cute in the car. I mean, everybody calls kids cute. It's probably nothing...Peter let his mind go deeper. Did Tony possibly find Peter cute? And what if he did? What things could Tony do to him? He began to imagine Tony's body. They way he would be harsh with Peter, spank him and bite him...Peters cock began to twitch in the water. He took it in hand and began stroking. Within seconds he was hard, and, without opening his eyes his stroking got more frantic and desperate. His cheeks flushed and his breathing became labored. He felt the pressure as an orgasm build in his body, aching for release. And release he got. He shot his cum explosively, and it landed between his toned pecs. "Um, Peter?" Tony peeked his head in the bathroom, eyes wide at what he had just witnessed.


	3. Aw, jeez.

Tony paced his room after leaving Peters, desperately trying to free his mind from those dirty thoughts. The billionaires mind wandered off, thinking of how that pure, innocent kid had breathlessly whispered "Tony," while jacking off in a bathtub. Naturally, Tony was quite ashamed at himself for feeling these things. For thinking those thoughts, he felt perverted and sick. But he couldn't resist. The sound of a door closing and footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. Time to go face his fears.

Dinner was awkward. The two sat in silence at the dinner table eating the cheapo Mac n cheese that tiny had slaved away at. Finally, Tony decided to break the silence.  
"Let's not make this weird, alright? I get that kids your age do...that... a lot. Hell, I did it too. It's really normal, and I'm not mad or anything." Peter finally made eye contact with Tony. "Yeah..It's just... embassing, you know?" Tony chuckled, lightening the mood. He shot Peter a rather sexy smolder. " You're packing, too. Who woulda thought." Peters eyes widened. "O-oh?"  
He felt his cock twitch in his tight skinny jeans, desperately hoping, begging, he wouldn't get a boner in front of his idol. But Peter wasn't stupid. He knew Tony glanced lustfully at the boy when he thought he wasn't looking. Hell, last Week the two were on patrol and Tony would not stop looking at his ass, and Peter could feel his gaze even through the mask. Maybe, for once, Peter could take control. "How about you, whats your size," Peter blushed so sweetly and looked at Tony from behind his thick lashes. He felt the vibration of Tony's deep, throaty chuckle and shuddered at the way Tony began rubbing up the younger man's thighs. Peter exhaled sharply, and stared at the table as his heart rate increased. So much for being in control. "Mmmmm... definitely too big for you," Tony purred, before pressing his palm down on the boys growing erection. As much as tony was enjoying this, he still felt so guilty. He went to remove his hand, but then Peter let out the sweetest, strangled sigh/huff of surprise and pleasure, biting back the obscene moan in the back of his throat. All rational thought left Tony as he watched the bug bite his lip and close his eyes. "We're taking this to my room." He led Peter across the dining room and through the kitchen to his big room. It had a king sized bed, covered in warm, fluffy blankets and silk, grey sheets. As soon as they were in, peter looked up at Tony, with a "What now?" look. "Go hop on the bed," Tony said, smirking. Peter sat down on the edge and sat awkwardly, blocking out the voice screaming in his head. "Take your clothes off." Peters eyes widened and his face flushed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was intruppeted with the growl of Tony. "Do it. Now." Peter slowly removed his shirt, revealing his toned abs and musclely arms. Then, with caution, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. P eter stood there, wearing nothing but his underwear and a painful erection. Then, Tony stepped forward, and in one swift movement, pulled down Peters underwear. His cock sprang free with a particular bounciness that made Tony smile. "Lay down, on your back." Peter climbed back on the bed as he was told. He watched as Tony stripped from his shirt before crawling onto peter. Tony reached down and sucked a hickey on the boys neck, loving the choked sounds peter made. Then, slowly raking his hands down Peters torso, he finally made it to where he wanted to be. Tony's rough hands gently grasped the cock of the boy, rewarding Peter for his patience. Peter witherd and moaned, he had never been touched like this before. His head fell backwards and his eyes fluttered shut. "Aahh, annn, tony-hah!" The kid squirmed and grasped at the sheets as Tony smiled down at him, a predatory lust in his eyes. Then, the glourious rubbing ceased. Just as Peter was about to look down, he felt a warm heat envelope him, and the boys eyes shot open. Tony was giving him a blowjob. It was unlike anything Peter had ever felt. He grabbed the back of Tony's head and bucked his hips up involuntarily. He began moaning and panting. He felt a tightening in his belly and harshly grabbed Tony's hair and began fucking into his face. The billionaire only made choked sounds. Peter finally let loose, slamming Tony's mouth down and filling his mouth with spurts of fresh cum. The boy dazed out, still gripping on Tony's head, waiting for reality to come back. Peter flopped back on the bed, exhausted. "Nuh-uh kid, you're not done yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! Gimme your thoughts in the comments.  
> WORK IN PROGRESS


	4. The fun starts

Tony reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Luna and a rather large dildo. "I was gonna take it easy on you, but then you decided to fuck my face."

Peters face grew more red than before. He had never done anything like this, but he had seen porn and knew it could be amazing-could. "Hands and knees!" Tony said, oddly optimistically. Peter did as he was told and got on his hands and knees, facing away from Tony. The older man couldn't help but stare. His little bug had such smooth, hairless skin. His balls were perfectly round and dangled down from the tiniest hole Tony had ever seen. Shit, this was gonna be fun. 

Peter trembled with anticipation as he felt Tony move closer and the bottle of lube opened with a click. As much as he was afraid, Peter also was sexually excited. His cock kept twitching but wasn't fully hard yet. The spider also knew Tony would never do anything to hurt the boy, and that thought put him at ease.  
A cold glob landing right in between his cheeks pulled Peter from his thoughts. He yelped and jumped at the sudden contact. Tony reached out and began stroking the ass and lower back of Peter. "Sorry, probably should've warmed that up more." "Yeah, probably." Peter huffed. The hands that were on his back began moving lower, until they were softly stroking his hole, delicately smearing the lube. Peter gasped and trembled. This was so foreign to him. "P-please Mr. Stark, don't make it hurt," Tony froze, the realization of what he was about to do hit him hard. "I-of course, baby. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, I'll go slow, I promise." Tony worked past the sick feeling in his gut, convincing himself that he was doing this for Peter. 

He heard Tony humming happily, probably watching the glob of excess lube drip from the younger man's balls. Then, the fingers stopped over Peters hole. More pressure was applied, and Peter shuffled in his spot. More pressure was added, until there was a popping sensation and Tony's index finger was buried inside the ass of his younger friend. "Hah-oh, my god!" Peter cried out. He could feel that lone finger pressing around and rubbing up his walls. His cock was fully hardened, and dripping profusely. "You okay kid?" Tony asked. He was answered with by a moan and shudders. "Another one, I can take It!" Peter cried. And so, another finger was added. Peter gasped and bucked back when he felt the penetration. He knew he liked the feeling so far, but any more in his tight hole would hurt. 

He squirmed under Tony's fingers, gasping and moaning. Then, he felt it. A sudden shockwave of pleasure throughout his body caused him to jolt up on just his knees and gasp loudly. "Easy kid, lay back down. Did you like that, or was it too much?" Tony asked, hiding Peter back in doggy position. "N-no, so good. Again, fuck me, please Mr stark!" Tony added a third finger, watching Peter whimper under the stretching sensation, and began an attack on the boys prostate. "Oh fuck oh FUCK OH FUCK!!! Yeah! Yeah!!!" Peter cried out into the sheets, his cock now harder than ever and dripping a steady stream of actual cum the pleasure had his body acting in strange ways. Then, as soon as the pleasure was there, it was gone. Tony removed his fingers. Just as Peter was about to look back and complain, something bigger than three fingers pushed in. "Aw, fuck yeah, Peter! You take my cock so well! So tight, baby!" Tony was inside Peter, and the hero couldn't believe it. It hurt, but the intense pleasure outweighed it. Tony leaned over peter, locking their hands together. "You good? Can I start moving?" Tony asked into the boys ear. "Nff-no I, uh need a minute." Peter said, despratly trying to get comfortable with the stretch. Tony began stroking the underside of the boy, teasing his nipples and finally grabbing on to his leaking cock. Peter jutted forward, happy to finally have that friction. Tony laughed. "Uh, hah-m- I'm ready now." Peter said, hesitantly. Tony repositioned himself, still draped over peter, and slowly rocked his hips. Peter squirmed and grasped, his hole lossinging up. Tony went faster, panting on the side of Peters face, until gasping began moaning and the only thing that could be heard was the slapping of hard hips against a flush, fleshy ass. Peter couldn't help but moan at the thought of him- Peter Parker, housing the cock of Tony Stark. Peter was giving him all this pleasure, and just him. Peter moaned and tightened, purposefully. It drew a loud moan from Tony and a hard thrust. "Uh, Yeah! Ah, aha!" Peter felt Tony's cock hit his prostate full on, and began bucking back on Tony.

The older man began thrusting harder, more desperately. Peter could feel his cock swell in need of release, but Tony was so focused on giving himself that. Finally, it happened. Tony's thrusting became much more frantic and he moaned loudly. Peters eyes widened at the feeling of hot ooze filling his abdomen. Then, Tony pulled out and spread Peters redeemed cheeks apart, watching his seed drip from his ruined hole. Peter sat there, dazed but aching for an orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was amazing. So good," Tony said between pants. "But, now I wanna play with you. Come lay on your back." Peter stretched out exposing his leaking and iron hard erection. Tony loved how Peter looked right now. Red cheeks, wide eyes and huge cock dripping with anticipation. He watched a fresh glob of cum oozed from Peters hole. Tony smilies again. "You know what? You're a mess. I'm just gonna jack you off and we'll do dildo stuff tomorrow," Tony said, running his hands over the smooth leg of Peter. "Oh thank god, I don't know how much I could take!" Peter let his legs down and sat up, looking with puppy eyes at his mentor. Tony took the boys cock and began stroking it, covering his hands in the cum that was dripping all over. Peters head fell back as he moaned so sweetly. Tony began stroking harder, faster, and Peter could feel it building in his chest. Finally, release. Peter felt so good, his balls contracting to release sperm all over- Tony's face. Peter looked down at an angry stark covered in thick strings of the young man's jizz. It dripped from his lips and a small drop even hung from his lashes. "You should've given me a warning," Tony said, walking to the bathroom.  
"I'm getting a shower ready, you coming?" "Yeah!" Peter slid off the bed, and started to walk towards the bathroom. However, he didn't make it very far.

His legs trembled and his torso felt weak. He attempted another step and fell completely. Peter could hear Tony chuckling from the bathroom as he walked over to help the little bug. "Having trouble there?" Tony chuckled. He picked up Peter and led him to the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up as streams of morning sunlight fell across his face. He stretched, yawned and turned over. It took his brain a minute to process why The Tony Stark was laying naked next to him. "Hey baby, did you sleep good?" Oh. Now he remembers. "Yeah, thanks," Peter says. There's an awkward pause before Tony reaches over and pulls the smaller brunette towards him. Peter happily curls up into a ball of warmth against Tony's chest, humming a note of contentness. He dozed off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for smut! Oh, and please, give me your thoughts in the comments! I really need the critique. :>
> 
> This is also a current work in progress! Sit tight my dudes


End file.
